Unbreakable
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Another take on Spooky Island. Just a random idea. Fred/Daphne. I claim no ownership to any cannon characters. AN: My OCs have been on the Island for a year by the time Mystery Inc. get there.
1. Ohhhshit

**Chapter 1: Ohhh…shit**

"Heh, heh, heh." Honey Syrup chuckled, "Busted."

Ginger Lightmey and Matt James looked up and crossed over to where she was looking through the newest shipment. When people were coming to Spooky Island, Ginger, Matt and Honey always got a box of things they wouldn't miss shipped to them so they knew if someone they knew was in danger of falling victim to the island. Ginger took one look at the photo and pulled it out of Honey's hands. She showed Matt. His eyebrows flew up in surprise. It was a picture of Fred Jones and Daphne Blake—high school age—in the back of the Mystery Machine, looking totally horrified. Daphne was in Fred's lap and they both had their arms around each other. Clearly they'd just been caught in a lip-lock.

"Matt, it's Fred and Daph!" Ginger exclaimed, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes." Matt pointed, "Fred _dyes_ his hair blonde. I always wondered why his eyebrows were darker than the rest of his hair."

"Not that, you twit." Ginger groaned. Then she got distracted and looked down, "Oh! Did you know Fred and Daph were together at one point?"

I take it you know these guys?" Honey asked.

"They're Mystery Inc." Ginger said, "Or they were. I still don't know what split them up. Do you, Matt?"

"Clueless." He shrugged.

"Well, then." Honey handed them a yearbook photo of the whole gang and Scooby-Doo, "Maybe when they arrive, you can ask them."

"That's what I'm worried about right there." Ginger said, "They haven't so much as even looked at each other—except for Shaggy and Scooby—for two years now. Why are they all coming?"

Honey went to her computer and hit a few keys. Then she looked at Ginger critically.

"They were invited."


	2. The explanation

**Chapter 2: The explanation**

"I'm gonna solve this one first." Velma announced.

"Not before I solve it first." Fred corrected.

"You guys are gonna look like total, total idiots when you're captured and I'm the one saving you." Daphne announced.

But before the three of them could storm off, two people popped up behind them and clapped the three of them on the shoulders.

"You're all wrong!" Ginger Lightmey announced, "This isn't like any mystery you've ever encountered before."

"Ginge?" Fred asked in surprise, "Matt? What are you doing here?"

"We're on a simple fact-finding mission." Matt answered, "We want a straight story and all we've got to go on are rumours and the media, which are the same thing."

"You guys seemed perfectly fine the last time we saw you." Ginger pointed out, "We want to know why you broke up."

Shaggy, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma all looked at each other. When they'd broken up, they'd never given anyone a reason why. In consequence, numerous rumours had circulated: sex scandal, deception, backstabbing and jealousy being the main ones. None of the rumours were anywhere close to the truth except for the fact that the split was not pretty.

"It started with the case of the Luna Ghost." Fred explained, "Daphne had gotten kidnapped again. You know, like usual—ow!"

The 'ow' came because Daphne punched him in the arm. Matt smirked. Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay!" she groaned, "You set a trap, Shag and Scoob goofed but you still caught the ghost and saved Daph. Then what?"

"The media came in, of course." Velma answered bitterly, "Fred immediately greeted his 'adoring public' and took credit for _my _plan."

"We were arguing on the way back to the Mystery Machine." Daphne added, "I wasn't really happy because it took them an hour and a half to get me down. And I definitely don't come with my own ransom note."

The last sentence was aimed at Velma.

"I tried to cheer everyone up by comparing us all to a great big banana split." Shaggy finished the story, "Their response was to quit. All three of them."

Matt looked disbelieving. Ginger rubbed the bridge of her nose. This lasted for a moment before she looked up at them.

"Am I to understand that the greatest super-sleuths in the continental US whom, the last time I saw them, were like a…truly inseparable family broke up over a clash of the_ egos_?" she demanded incredulously.

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

Ginger turned her head.

"Matt, do you think that after people die they have to go through the hell of watching every stupid move they ever made before they can move on?" she asked.

"I sure hope so." Matt agreed.

"Well, no one's going anywhere for a while, are they?" Ginger said, "Let's just do what we can."

As the two of them left, the group formerly known as Mystery Inc. looked at each other in confusion.

"How long have they been here?" Fred asked Mondavarius.

"I've never seen them before." Mondavarius answered.

None of them voiced it, but they were all thinking the same thing. Ginger and Matt were smart kids. Why wouldn't they want Mondavarius to see them? They'd obviously been on the island a while.


	3. Spooky Castle and the monsters

**Chapter 3: Spooky Castle and the monsters**

"Like, oh no!" Shaggy suddenly said.

Then he farted. The flame in front of Velma leapt up. Scooby giggled.

"Pee-ew!" Ginger laughed as she walked in through a secret door, "Good to know some things haven't changed."

They started pulling the costumes off. Ginger's eyes zeroed in on the pyramid the bad guys had called the Damon Ritus. She beamed.

"You have that?" she asked, "Excellent! Come on. If they're calling those creatures, you better come back to Base with me. You don't wanna be around when those things show up. Especially at night."

"I buy that!" Shaggy agreed.

"Why not?" Velma asked.

"Show you." Ginger said, motioning for them to follow her, "Come on. And keep a hold on the Damon Ritus. As long as we've got it, we've got the upper hand."

"You know what's going on here?" Fred asked as they went through the door after her.

"We know how they're doing everything." Ginger agreed, "It's just the 'whodunit' that's got us confused. I mean, we know who, just not 'who' who."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

They stopped and Ginger wrapped her hand around a grove in the wall. The floor moved down underneath them like an elevator and a trapdoor slid over their heads as soon as they were clear. Lights lined the walls as they went down.

"Hone will show you." Ginger promised.

"Who?" Mystery Inc asked in unison.

"Honey Syrup." Ginger smiled wryly, "I don't know what her parents were thinking when they named her. She's kinda like Daphne and Velma rolled into one person. You'll see what I mean when you meet her."

At that moment the elevator stopped and two doors opened. Ginger led them into what looked like lavish apartments. It was decorated in the colours of red, black and pink. They all stopped behind Ginger.

"Welcome to Base." She said, "Decorated entirely from bribes by Hone's parents. They're two of the few people who know something is going on here. Problem is, we have no proof so they try to bribe Hone into coming home with this stuff. Comes in handy, really."

Matt opened the door and stuck his head out.

"They're summoning the creatures?" he asked.

"That's what they said." Ginger agreed, "On the positive side, this lot here found the Damon Ritus."

"Awesome." Matt beamed.

He hit a switch and the sound of a party came through the speakers. Mystery Inc looked at each other in confusion.

"We've got intercoms all over the island where people go." Ginger explained, "Even in their rooms. And, before you say anything about the invasion of privacy what you see tonight will actually justify it."

They came into the computer room as screaming started echoing from the intercom. The girl in the room lifted her head from the computer terminal. She looked at Ginger and Matt.

"Let's go." She said.

They all followed the blonde girl into another elevator. This one went up.

"We're inside the mountain now." Ginger explained, "This is Honey Syrup."

"Mind you," Matt added, "the only reason we call her 'Hone' is because calling someone you're not in love with 'honey' or 'hon' all the time is a little bit weird to us."

"It's especially weird to me." Ginger said, "No offence, Hone."

"None taken." She responded.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out onto a shaft. Honey hit a button and a part of the wall opened up. It overlooked an entire cave but they were level with a platform with a spike sticking out of it. Opposite that was a pincer of some kind.

"They'll be here soon." Honey said, "The glass is tempered and soundproof so you can scream all you like when you see this."

"Jinkies." Velma murmured, impressed, "How'd you get this in?"

"With great difficulty." Ginger asked, "Ah! Here they come."

Four creatures, that were about nine feet tall, impossibly thin and lanky and had faces like oversized bats, loped after Nagoo Tua, dragging a college student each. The whole of Mystery Inc froze.

"What are those?" Shaggy asked, terror thick in his tone.

"We've got no idea." Ginger answered.

"They look like the holograms Nagoo Tua had." Velma said, "And he's there."

At this point he was climbing behind the pincer as two Spooky Island employees tied the first kid to the spike. The boy was clearly unconscious. Matt sighed.

"The first one's always lucky, in a way." He said, "They're always out cold for it. But the second one always wakes up as the pincer's coming at them."

They watched as the pincer came right at the boy and actually went into his chest without spilling any blood. Then, it withdrew a white thing. The thing seemed to be a white protoplasmic head. Mystery Inc looked at Ginger.

"Yes, that's exactly what it looks like." She said, "They extract the spirit and put it in that vat and then…"

One of the creatures stepped up and raised the kid's chin. Then he went into his body. The head raised as the employees unchained him. He stepped down and walked off.

"And to Spooky Island Castle." Honey said, "That's what the classroom you saw was. As soon as the possession takes place, they go to 'learn how to be human'. All the people possessed by these creatures speak like eighties roadies."

"That can't have been real." Velma announced.

But they watched it a second time; a third time; a fourth time…it was all real. And all the kids that regained consciousness, they became more and more panicked.

"Okay, maybe it is real." Velma allowed, "How long have you known about this?"

"We've been here a year." Matt answered, "We just came for a vacation."

"In normal circumstances, we would have just called you." Ginger went on as she, Matt and Honey crowded them back into the elevator, "But you were broken up. We weren't expecting you to show up."

"We're not the only one who knows about it, either." Honey added, "The voodoo man on the beach is terrified of it. That's why he is a voodoo man. He came here for the same reason we did. Once you set foot on this island, you never leave unless you have one of those in your body and your spirit is in that vat."

"That's what you meant when you said no one was going anywhere for a while." Fred murmured, looking at Ginger.

"Yeah." Ginger agreed, "We don't know who's really doing it, though."

"Mondavarius." Fred said.

"Yes." Matt agreed as the elevator stopped, "And no."

They stepped out and strode into the computer room. Hone sat down and hit a few buttons. A blueprint of a human-shaped robot appeared on the screen. Ginger pointed to it.

"That's Mondavarius." She said.

"A robot?" Daphne asked, "But that means someone had to build him."

"The real Mondavarius is in a hole somewhere in that chamber." Matt explained, "We tried to get him out. But those creatures appeared. That's how we discovered their weakness."

"What weakness?" Fred asked.

"They need human bodies to survive in sunlight." Hone answered, "They chased us outside and into the sunlight and exploded."

"So, we're like a human suit." Velma remarked, adjusting her glasses, "You say you can't figure out who built and controls Mondavarius?"

"Not for the life of us." Ginger agreed, "Why?"

"Look in the chest area of the robot." Velma said, "I assume this was an x-ray you managed to take?"

"One Hone built, yeah." Ginger agreed, "We managed to install it in his office and took a photo when he obliviously stood in front of it."

Velma pointed to the chest area.

"That's not machinery." She said, "It's a skeleton. Specifically a canine skeleton."

They whole lot of them looked.

"Hey, never noticed that before." Matt remarked.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby all looked around at each other. Then they looked at Velma. Ginger, Matt and Hone glanced at each other and then at Mystery Inc.

"You know who it is then?" Ginger asked.

"I believe we do." Velma said, "If a small dog got in there and operates Mondavarius, he must have a degree of knowledge of the human race."

"Most dogs are oblivious to how we do things." Fred added, "With the exception of dogs like Scooby-Doo."

"So it has to be a dog like Scooby-Doo." Shaggy added.

"And only one dog like that would do this and bring us here to gloat about it when he's got everything under his control." Daphne finished.

"Who?" asked Ginger, Matt and Honey.

"Scrappy Cornelius Doo." Velma answered, "And he's about that size too."

"But…" Ginger shook her head, "I mean, I never met him but he's Scooby's nephew, isn't he? Why would he do this?"

"Rat's a rong rory." Scooby answered,

"We got no place to go." Ginger said, "Going out there at night is suicide."


	4. Scrappy Doo

**Chapter 4: Scrappy Doo**

_Mystery Inc were a tight-knit team. A real family. With the smart one, the two goofballs that kept everyone laughing, the mom and dad figures that were so in love and denied it but everyone knew anyhow and, of course, the total nut._

"_Scrappy-Dappy Do!"_

_Scrappy pushed his way to the front, ignoring his uncle's objection._

"_Ghosts don't stand a chance with me!" he announced, marching across the front and gesturing as he spoke, "Let me at 'em! I'll rock 'em! I'll sock 'em!"_

"_Scrappy, for the thousandth time," Fred said firmly, "there's no such things as ghosts."_

"_Sure there are." Scrappy argued, "And when I find them, I'll give them a good dose of 'puppy power'!"_

_As he said 'puppy power' he took a leek. Consequently, on Daphne. She unconsciously pushed back into Fred as she exclaimed,_

"_Oh, God! He's peeing on me!"_

_Fred instantly hit the brakes and sent Scrappy flying into the front windscreen. Shaggy handed Daphne one of the towels that she kept in the van for this kind of thing. Scrappy had recently made a habit of that._

"That little egomaniac had flipped his lid." Velma announced.

"_Scrappy, I told you!" Fred snapped as Daphne cleaned herself up, "No urinating on Daphne!"_

"_It was an accident." Scrappy insisted petulantly._

"_You are marking your territory!" Fred argued._

_Everyone knew that Fred was sometimes possessively protective over Daphne. Scrappy had somehow gotten the idea in his head that Daphne was actually Fred's property because he was the leader. And it'd become particularly deep-rooted in the recent weeks. That was why Scrappy kept urinating on Daphne. He was trying to undermine Fred._

"_You don't have the scrote for this job, pally!" Scrappy announced, "Now, listen up, losers! The time has come for you to appoint me as your unquestioned leader. Either that, or I'm outta here!"_

"Well, he gave you the option." Ginger snickered.

"Yeah, we packed his stuff and kicked him out." Shaggy said.

"And now he's after revenge for it." Hone said, "You're right. His lid is well and truly flipped. So what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to translate this." Velma said, holding up the Damon Ritus, "It ought to have some answers."

"Like what Scrappy's up to?" asked Matt.

"Exactly."

Three days of pouring over the Damon Ritus and several texts that Honey had asked her parents for and they'd sent over as a bribe led to a few things. The first was all the tension in Mystery Inc diffused and they were the family they'd once been again. The second was the discovery that staying in the Base at night was the smartest thing they could do. Every night more students were kidnapped and possessed. The third was they deciphered the ancient text.

"They use the protoplasm in the vat as an energy source." Velma read aloud, "And the leader needs to absorb a purely good soul to complete the ritual."

"Those creatures are taking over the world?" Daphne asked, "That is so mean!"

"They can't do the ritual without a pure human soul." Fred argued, "Where in the world are they gonna get one of those?"

"It didn't say 'human'." Velma said.

They all looked down at Scooby. Scooby got it a second later and yelped, leaping into Shaggy's arms.

"Some nephew." Honey grumbled.

Daphne went over and petted Scooby soothingly.

"We're safe in here, though, right?" she asked, "None of them know we're here. They can't get in. You've got everything fingerprint-locked."

"Yeah, well." Ginger turned away, "We don't know they don't know that we're here and just because their fingerprints don't check out doesn't mean anything. We're not even sure whether they know we're here or not."

"They don't." Fred said, "After you guys left, Scrappy said he'd never seen you before."

"And we'd never met him." Ginger added, "That's why we couldn't figure out who it was."

"On the positive side," Velma said, "that also means he doesn't know who you are."

"He knows we're old friends of yours, though." Matt shook his head.

"Got any ideas?" Honey asked.

Daphne followed Ginger through the cave to the top of Spooky Mountain. Ginger knew where they were going. Honey and Matt were down there with Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, setting up the lower part of the trap.

"What are we gonna do if we goof?" Ginger asked.

"What we always do, I guess." Daphne answered, "Rely on Shaggy and Scooby's clumsiness to save the day."

"True." Ginger agreed.

The two of them came to the top and ran across the mountaintop. They spotted the lever easily enough and they both grabbed it. Ginger pushed and Daphne pulled but the rusted lever refused to move.

"You know," Ginger muttered, grunting with effort, "this would be the point where the other guys get captured, which means we only have a few minutes."

"_Senorita_." Zarkos said as he appeared behind them.

"So much for that!" Daphne exclaimed as she twisted around defensively.

He caught her and twisted her down and she kicked him in the head, forcing him to let go. Then Ginger's fist shot out and hit him right in the nose, sending him pin-wheeling back.

"Where's you learn that?" Daphne asked as the two of them continued fighting the masked wrestler.

"I'm a country rat." Ginger answered, "Haven't you heard? We're famous for being able to whip more than our weight. Especially ones like me who grew up almost totally surrounded by testosterone."

Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Matt and Honey closed in a circle around Scooby, who cringed against the ground. None of them were going to move. One guard grabbed Honey's arm but she drove her stiletto heel into his foot. He released her with a cry of pain.

"We love Scooby Doo." Fred announced, "And we're not going to let anything happen to him. But we don't need to know that. You already know. Don't you, Scrappy Doo?"

Mondavarius scowled.

"Very good." He said, "How did you figure it out?"

"Simple." Honey answered, "I x-rayed you."

"Once we saw the image, it was obvious." Velma went on, "Scrappy Doo was the only one who both could and would."

"You did give them the option too." Matt added, "Personally, I think they were quite happy with Fred as their leader. Why would they want a flipped egomaniac?"

Mondavarius (Scrappy) glowered.

"I'll show you a flipped egomaniac." He said.


	5. The Darkopocalypse

**Chapter 5: The Darkopocalypse**

Honey watched the protoplasm stream into the robot and the midget-mutt. She adjusted the tool behind her back. She knew Velma could see what she was doing and had a hand on her shoulder. She tapped out Morse code, instructing her on where to press down and when to twist to the left or right.

When it was ready, Velma pulled her hand away. This was part of the plan: to ruin Scrappy's toy. Honey stepped forward and pulled the device out in front of her. She pointed it at the Mondavarius robot and activated it.

The robot fizzed and fell back. Now came the hard part.

Ginger clapped as Daphne did a spinning kick and sent Zarkos flying. Then he was balanced precariously over the vent they wanted open. Ginger grinned at Daphne. Daphne didn't notice. She looked at Zarkos.

"Now, who's the damsel in distress?" she asked.

"Me?" Zarkos whimpered.

"Straight up." Daphne agreed.

Then she used the rope as a wrestling springboard, swung over, kicked him through the vents and landed back where she'd jumped from. Ginger was at her side in the next minute.

"Get the skull." She said, "I'm gonna radio the mainland. Should I say 'Mystery Inc. are back'?"

"By all means." Daphne agreed.

Everyone turned and watched as Zarkos fell through the vents and into the protoplasm vat. The spirits fled and returned to their bodies. Scrappy, now an oversized monster, tried to recapture them, but they slipped through his claws. Then he turned on them.

"Mystery Inc.!" he yelled, jumping at them, "This ain't over! Not by a long shot! I'll rock you! And sock you! And crush. You. Like…"

"Like, dude." Shaggy said as he used the pincer to tap Scrappy on the shoulder.

"What?" Scrappy demanded.

"You're a bad _puppy_!" Shaggy sent the pincer forward and removed the Damon Ritus, releasing the rest of the spirits.

Scrappy dropped Scooby as he returned to normal size. As the creatures were forced out of the human bodies, Daphne pulled the skull out from its nest and it sent the rays of sunlight all over the cavern, destroying the creatures until all there were in the cave were humans and two dogs.

"Come on!" Scrappy challenged Scooby, "I can still take you! Come on, you mangy mutt! Put 'em up! I'll—"

Scooby shut him up by flicking him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

Fred ran over when he saw Daphne coming down.

"Hey, Daph!" he called.

"We did it!" she announced happily.

"Yes, we did." He agreed.

Then, with her in his arms, he realised something. He'd never stopped loving the beautiful redhead. Not since the first time he'd touched his lips to hers. And it was almost as if those emotions and gravity took over.

Daphne felt an almost magnetic pull drag her up to Fred and kiss him as he kissed her. And she realised she'd never stopped loving him, even when the fame started to go to his head those few years ago. Not ever. She would always love Fred Jones and she wanted to kiss him for the rest of her life. And she knew he still loved her too because his hands weren't wandering. He was keeping them on her back, like he used to. But that was the point she realised they were in an intimate position in a populated place. She pushed him away.

"Fred!" she exclaimed.

He looked surprised and confused. She looked around pointedly and said,

"Cut it out!"

When he understood, he smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. She let him pull her back in for another kiss. He pulled away when ecstatic, celebrating and grateful people surrounded them. But they kept their arms around each other.

Daphne had a feeling she and Fred Jones were getting into their second relationship. And, she knew, this one would be a lot more successful than the last one. Probably because neither of them were kids anymore.


	6. Mystery Incorporated

**Chapter 6: Mystery Incorporated**

When he handed the metaphorical microphone over to Velma, Fred felt better. He guessed he'd always felt guilty for taking credit for Velma's plans. And he had Daphne back too. That was a definite bonus.

"Through the combined, intuitive powers of Mystery Inc, we've discovered that the culprit behind this case was Scrappy Doo," Velma said, "who sadly was corrupted by the power of the Damon Ritus."

The cameras focused momentarily on the relic that was in the case in Fred's hand. Then Scrappy, in a mini-cage, interrupted.

"Oh, alright!" he yelled, "So I got a little cranky!"

"Geez, Scrap!" Shaggy called back, "No reason to freak out and, like a jerk, try and to destroy all of humanity."

"I would have gotten away with it too!" somehow Scrappy managed to forget that was the tagline for them, "If it wasn't for you meddling sons of b—"

He was cut off when the guard slammed the helicopter door shut. Fred drew back in surprise and he heard Daphne gasp. He knew the whole gang was a surprised as he was. _Where did Scrappy hear that?_

"Well, he's definitely a bad guy now." Honey remarked from behind them.

"Now that Mystery Inc. is back together, do you have anything to say about the Mud Bog Ghoul that's been terrorising London?" a reporter asked.

"Whatever the case," Fred announced, putting his fist out, "Mystery Inc. will be there."

"Solving mysteries, man." Shaggy added, slapping his hand on top.

"Righting wrongs." Daph slapped her hand over Shaggy's.

"Looking for clues and kicking butt." Velma added, clapping her hand over Daphne's and then Scooby clapped his paw on top.

Mystery Inc. was back in business.

"I told you." Ginger murmured as they raised their hands and everyone cheered and crowded around them, "Unbreakable!"


End file.
